Cinder Wishes
by SkeeterBeetle
Summary: Hermione is a young girl living with her evil stepmother and stepsister as a servant. She finds three magic chestnuts that grant her three wishes. Oh and a ball and handsome prince! Based off the Polish Cinderella.


Cinder Wishes

Hermione is a young girl living with her evil stepmother and stepsister as a servant. She finds three magic chestnuts that grant her three wishes. Based off the Polish Cinderella

* * *

Chapter 1.

Hermione lay on the cold stone floor of the kitchen. Her eyes were wide open staring at the sealing. The clock had not struck five yet. She still had time. She shut her eyes, trying to catch more sleep but it never reached her.

Sighing she stood up brushing off the ashes from her skirt. This had been her routine for too long. She would rise promptly at six to get breakfast ready for her stepmother and stepsister then go about completing the ridicules tasks they asked her to do.

She bustled about the kitchen, picking up a pot she looked at her reflection in disgust. Her brown hair was tangled and frizzy and her dress was falling apart. One shoulder missing a sleeve and half the hem was ripped off. She had stains on her apron and ash smudged on her face and arms. Shaking her head she continued with her work.

_Thinking about it won't make any difference. _ She thought at she put the water to boil. She began to hum softly.

"Hermione!" A loud streak rattled down the stairs and a bell began wringing in frenzy. "Hermione bring us our breakfast!"

_Why did they have to yell she could hear them? _"I'm coming" she responded scooping up a silver tray with two plate covers on it. She padded up the stairs with out making a sound, walked down the long overtly decorated corridor and into the sitting room connecting her sister's and mother's room. No one was there.

_Typical_.

She set the silver tray down on the coffee table and picked up one of the smaller trays. She quickly went through a large door on the left wall. The moment the door opened a squeaky voice blurted, "Bout time. I'm famished. And take my slippers, they smell and need mending. Fix them!"

After placing the smaller tray on her stepsister's bedside table she curtsied.

"Yes Rose."

Back in the sitting room she scooped up the other tray and headed for the large doors on the right wall. As she reached for the door handle it was pulled open abruptly. Her stepmother stood in the doorway in a deep blue silk robe grimacing.

Looking down she softly said, "Good morning stepmother. Did you sleep well?"

"No I did not sleep well." Her stepmother said angrily. "Move!" She moved. Her stepmother sat down on one of the firm couches pressing a hand to her forehead. "My head is pounding girl, put the breakfast down and bring me some tea." Hermione placed the tray down, pored the tea, curtsied and was beginning to leave when her stepmother started to talk again.

"I don't remember giving you permission to leave! Come back, stand there." Hermione timidly waited while she took a bite of toast. "I received a letter today telling me that the king will be passing through our town." Another bite. "Our estate is the larges here so we have been chosen to host the king and his party for a night of rest. I will need you and the other servants to get the spare rooms ready and cook a feast well, fit for a king!"

"Yes stepmother." Hermione curtsied and made to leave but was stopped again.

"Oh and the prince will be with him so help Rose get ready. Hm and keep out of site will you? You look like the dog." Nodding and carrying her stepsister's slippers she left.

_The king here? And the prince! _She ran quickly to the kitchen to tell the others. When she arrived downstairs they were just starting to work. Maids were opening the windows and shaking out the drapes. Boys were shinning the glassware and cook was warming up the ovens for lunch.

"Lady Fond says the king is coming!" She announced from the doorway.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys like it!! I'm really sleepy so I'm just spitting it out, it WILL get better! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think :)


End file.
